This invention relates to semiconductor device packages and more specifically to a package which readily carries heat away from the semiconductor device.
The dissipation of heat from semiconductor devices is a major consideration in packaging technology. Heat retention within the package causes the device to function more slowly and in some cases, even causes damage to the device. As a result, it is vital that the package be able to carry heat away from the semiconductor chip. Heat retention is a particular problem in plastic packages due to the fact that plastic is a thermal insulator. The plastic packages of the past have relied on the conductive leads of the lead frame supporting the device to carry away the heat generated by the device. However, due to their large density and size, the devices of today generate a larger amount of heat than the leads themselves can adequately dissipate. Despite their poor thermal characteristics, plastic packages are still preferred by device manufacturers for two major reasons. The first reason is that the cost of plastic packages is quite low as opposed to the high cost of other packages like ceramic packages. Second, plastic packages can be produced quickly and easily so that they lend themselves to large scale production. Due to the attractiveness of plastic packages, it would be desirable to develop a plastic package which exhibits improved heat dissipation characteristics. The heat dissipation concern is most pressing in plastic packages but it is not limited to just those packages. Improved heat dissipation characteristics are desirable in other types of packages as well.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a semiconductor device package which is capable of dissipating a large amount of heat.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a package which can be economically produced.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a package which may be quickly and easily produced.